deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kano
Kano is an infamous terrorist, mercenary and leader of the Black Dragon cartel. Kano is highly opportunistic and incredibly selfish, willing to betray his own realm and even his own allies for money or personal gain. This attitude has led him to ally with many Outworld invaders, most notably Shao Kahn who's troops he trained in the use of Earth Realm weaponry. He's also frequently clashed with Special Forces agent Sonya Blade, whom he developed a fierce rivalry with. During Armageddon, Kano sided with the Forces of Darkness and was one of the many warriors who tried to claim the power of the pyramid, but ultimately died at the hands of Shao Kahn. When Raiden changed the timeline by sending a message to his past self in order to stop the victorious Shao Kahn, Kano's roughly followed the same path as the previous timeline up until Kronika's merger of the past and present. Both present and past Kano sided with Kronika who promised the riches in the New Era she was planning to create. Both Kanos were killed by past Sonya who shot past Kano in the head in order to prevent Johnny Cage from being killed, causing present Kano to die as well. Battle vs. Joker (Nolanverse) (by MilenHD) Kano: The Joker: Gotham City Near a bank in Gotham city the Joker and his gang had stop their bus, and the Joker holding his Remington 870 kicked the door and shouted-"Don't you dare move, this is robbery." and as he turned he saw that someone had come before them. A banker was been hold in Kano's grasp, but the Australian dropped him after he heard the voice and he stood up with a frown on his right eye and spoke-"I am sorry, but you arrived way too late mate." and the Joker pointing his shotgun toward Kano spoke without losing his cool-"What about fifty/fifty? We both get something." "Oh I am going to give you fifty/fifty, after I gut you up, mate."-said Kano with anger and charged his bionic eye, but only managed to knock the Joker's shotgun off his hands. Than both groups open fired at each other, the Joker's gang retreats toward the streets and one of them decided to hide in the bus with his automatic Glock, until a Black Dragon thug fired his RPG-7 blowing the bus and the thief within it. "Alright now, chase them and hunt them down boys."- Kano said to his thugs while spreading into two groups, and as Kano was with 2 other thugs looking around for the Joker and his thugs, but in mere seconds a Black Dragon got killed by a Glock pistol. As the thug tried to fire another round Kano threw his butterfly sword and pierced the thug's stomach, than he blew his brains with his bionic eye. As Kano and his thug proceeded forward into searching the Joker, they found a the Joker and his remaining thieves killing a Black Dragon thug with a shotgun to the head. And the other one was firing toward the Joker and his thief, one of the Joker's thieves got shoot from behind from the CZ-75 of the Black Dragon clan. Kano fired his bionic eye missing the Joker, and the Black Dragons all gathered near at the end of the street, but the Joker fired his Norinco Type 69, killing both Black Dragons , but Kano still narrowly escaped by rolling away. As Kano got up he fired his bionic eye, knocking the Norinco away from the Joker's hands and as he was charging at the Joker who was trying to reload the shotgun at least, Kano got the OFT knife stabbed into his back by the last clown thug. Kano shrugged it off and toss the thug toward the Joker, as the thug was yelling, both he and his boss collided. The Joker rose up and as he was trying get him up, he spoke to him-"Stop lying like an infant and start being useful!", before the Australian come and tore the thugs head off , than punching the Joker with so much strength, he collapsed. As Kano approached the unarmed Clown Prince of Crime, he kicked him in the guts and as he stabbed him in the back, cutting his spine, he whispered in his ear-"I told you I was going to give you fifty/fifty, after I gut you up nicely" and stabbed him few more times, killing him. As Kano arose, he grabbed his wokie tokie and spoke-"Heya Jarek, would you mind to come with the helicopter to Gotham and take me, since I got into bit o' trouble." "Fine, just wait me somewhere, where the Special Forces can't capture you"-Jarek responded to Kano. "You ain't gonna worry about me"- Kano responded, and he calmly lit a cigar and sat at the top of a pushed trash can to smoke in victory. Expert's Opinion Kano was more experienced, had better weapons and he faced deadlier opponents such as cyborgs, ninjas and demons. Also the Joker's gang isn't as loyal, as the Black Dragon clan of Kano. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Mortal Kombat Warriors Category:Australian Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Arena Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Gang Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Cyborgs Category:Time Travelers